futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Timeline (The Pearl World)
STILL BEING WORKED ON The 2010s 2019 * Russia Invades Belarus after orchestrating a Coup D'etat * Venezuela ends all diplomatic relations with the United States * Western Nations declare renewed sanctions on Russia and their allies, causing a worldwide recession * Democratic Chairperson blames Trump for the recession, applauds renewed Russian Sanctions * Trump responses by arming Taiwan, threatens to destroy China * Russia sends troops to Vladivostok, Missiles near Alaska * World War III is at its closest point in years, China is threatened by growing protests 2020s 2020s * A Plane is hijacked over Boston but is shot down by a Surface to Air Missile, prompting conspiracy theories * CIA Documents reveal that Lee Harvey Oswald acted alone in the killing of Former US President John F. Kennedy. It also revealed that the US was planning an attack on the Soviet Union and it's allies in response * Russia and Ukraine reach an accord to end war, recognize annexation of Crimea * Leaked Documents reveal conversations between National Security Advisors and President Bush about a possible attack by Al-Qaeda in New York City held in May of 2001. * Russia announces the formation of the Union of Eurasian Republics. * Vladimir Putin is proclaimed President of the Eurasian Union, Dimitri Medvedev is named Prime Minister. Alexander Lukhasenko is the Chairman of the Supreme Council, and Nursultan Nazarbayev is the Chairman of the Council of Ministers * May Day Parade is attended by French and Chinese dignitaries * North Korea invades South Korea * Donald Trump is Narrowly Re-elected, Republicans gain control of the House and Senate * Iran, North Korea, and Vietnam join the Collective Security Treaty Organization * The Collective Security Treaty Organization and the Shanghai Pact Merge * NATO is Suspended, Europe forms its own Defense , President Trump calls the move cowardly, European Nations place sanctions on the American Economy 2021 Italics Indiciate A Part of Scenario: Chinese Civil War in The Pearl World * Civil War begins in China, Taiwanese troops begin an invasion * A Major Battle in the Guangdong Province Gives the ROC control over South China. '' * ''Xinjang falls to The ROC, The Islamic Republic of East Turkestan is declared, recognized only by ROC * The US announces it will remain neutral in Chinese Civil Conflict * Donald Trump is sworn in for a second term * South Yemen Joins the Collective Security Treaty Organization * Accusations of missing documents regarding the Kennedy Assassination were disproven by Government Officials. * North Korea has captured Most of South Korea. It is Liberated by September by that year * A UN mission to Libya reveals that the country is in a state of "mass chaos". US Backs a democratic republic based on the former government ruled by the 2011 Rebels * Israel and Palestine ratify the New Oslo Accords Resulting in autonomy and ultimately independence for the West Bank and Gaza Strip. Trump takes credit for Peace deal * A Descendant of former Libyan Dictator Moammar Gaddafi claims control over Tripoli. Cyrenaica secedes, backed by the United States. 2022 Italics Intimate a Part of the Scenario: Chinese Civil War in The Pearl World * The PRC and the ROC sign an Armistice. Both territories agree to hold their present gains. UN kicks China out of the Security Council, India replace them. * '' Communists in Nepal are forced out as a result of the Civil War in China '' * A Category Two Hurricane hits New York City, bringing heavy flooding and power outages * North Korea Falls to South Korea. Country is reunified by October of that year * New Orleans is underwater prompting concerns. Reclamation technqiues are successfully tested on Long Island. * Donald Trump announces he will step down as President due to Health issues. Vice President Mike Pence becomes the 46th President * Democrats retain control of the House and Senate 2023 Italics Intimaite A Part of Scenario: Chinese Civil War in The Pearl World * North China announces it's first five-year plan since the 1970's * Nanjing is proclaimed the Capital of South China * Taiwan is granted it's independence * Ongoing fighting in Xinjang leads to a stalemate. Rebels hold small portions of the territory. '' * Chinese President Xi Jinping * Mike Pence meets with Vladimir Putin in Moscow, Announces Plans for a Amero-Russian Alliance * Operation: Saber and Spear Nearly Results in a War Between the United States and Europe 2024 * The Democratic Party is dissolved on it's 200th anniversary. * (People's Republic of) China invades Taiwan * Taiwan falls to China * Russia tests it's first ICBM since the 1960s * Ted Cruz is elected the 47th President of the United States 2025 * Ted Cruz is sworn in for his first term * North Sudan, South Sudan, and Eriteria join the Collective Security Treaty Organization * Carmakers in Detroit began testing Biofuel-powered cars. The test is successful. * Cruz defies imminent plans, restores relations with Europe, reinstate Eurasian sanctions * Paris is facing several financial problems after hosting the 2024 Olympics * U.S. Officials Push for stronger ties with Latin America as Venezuela leads a Pro-Eurasianist Faction of countries in South America. * Los Angeles elects the first Tea Party Mayor in the Cities History. 2026 * ''Casulaties in the Chinese Civil War are at their highest. 1 Million have now died from the conflict. * Constant Foreign Policy Shifts crash the econony, leading to a recession and eventually a depression * Many along the East Coast begin cutting down on their expenses. Boston and New York begin to show signs of saving. * Unemployment shoots above 10% for the first time since 2008. Paris recession speeds up situation. US plunges into recession and depression. * The Progressives take control of the Senate; Retain the house. The President is now a lame-duck. 2027 *Congress starts issuing what is known as the "True Unemployment Rate", which includes all Americans above the age of 16 who do not have a job, not just those getting benefits or actively seeking out jobs. The First number is 23%. The Number is released alongside the Official Unemployment Rates, the number we've seen for the last 50 years. * Unemployment reaches 15% in some parts of the country. * Protests in San Francisco Kill 15 and injure several others. The Biggest Rally since 2018 * Los Angeles is near bankruptcy as it's government cannot assist the ongoing crisis * For the first time since the late 1970s, America's political alignment appears on the verge of change. The New Liberals, led by the Progressives are about to challenge the status quo. * Two American Banks go under, The FDIC cannot repay Americans due to severe budget constrains. Americans are able to get their money however, as many have hoarded it to prevent such situation from happening. * Chad, The Central African Republic, Nigeria, Burkina Faso, Ghana, Togo, Benin, and Cameroon join the Collective Security Treaty Organization * America begins it's plan to implement energy independence. New England and The East Coast now house the largest biofuel plants in the world. 2028 *Western Nations begin taking similar measures as The economic crisis worsens. *The President is the victim of an attempt on his life. survives injuries but lowers the confidence of millions of Americans *Mikhail Zhiborinsky is elected President of Eurasia * Eurasia proclaims the Era of Socialism. Concerning many at first but then stating that the ways of the Soviet Union were behind them. *Marco Rubio is elected as the 48th President of the United States * The United States temporarily cuts off funding to foreign forces due to the economic crisis * Volkswagen is criticized for its role in Nazi Germany 2029 * Marco Rubio is sworn in as the 48th President of the United States, election fraud is suspected but the supreme court cannot get involved due to the economic crisis *The Communist Party of the USA Gains seats in Local Assemblies throughout the country. Socialist Parties gain seats in the Northeast. * The President bans these parties because of this. 2030s 2030 * 300,000 people stage a protest demanding the Government help solve the economic crisis. The Police steps in, unleashes tear gas and arrests the protesters for disorderly. * Europe is in disarray. Neo-Nazis try to seize control of several countries and Communist Parties try to oust the Government in Greece. * The Socialist Party of Serbia seizes control of the country. The Party is run by authoritarian nationalists who seek to reunite Yugoslavia. 2031 * Socialist Parties in Croatia, Macedonia, Montenegro and Slovenia take control of their governments. The Union Agreement allows for the formation of a new Yugoslavia. *Bosnia and Herzegovina calls NATO to increase border security. NATO is unable to assist due to the economic crisis. *Republika Sprskza secedes from Bosnia and Herzegovina and joins Yugoslavia. 2032 * Bosnia and Herzegovina leaves NATO. The country is invaded shortly thereafter * Bosnia falls as Yugoslavia takes control of the country * The US unemployment rate nears 20% but the True Unemployment shows almost half the country is jobless. * The Israeli Socialist Movement wins seats in the Parliament. the Country would be a Social Democracy by 2040 * In a radical change, the (New) Democratic Party, a combination of the Social Democratic and Rooseveltian Movements, win the Senate and the House * Professor Daniel Anderson is elected as the 49th President of the United States 2033 * Daniel Anderson is sworn in as President of the United States * The American Economic Reform Act is Passed. Tax Rates on high income earners is restored to it's 1964-1969 levels. The Struck down provisions of FDR's New Deal and his proposed Second Bill of Rights are enacted by Congressional order * The President gains the ability to use executive orders to pass economic legislation * U.S. unemployment falls to 15%, TUR dips to 30% * Due to pressure, NBA Europe is dissolved * Euroleague America attempts to fold but ends up merging with the NBA. Four teams (San Diego, Tulsa, Chicago and Montreal) are admitted into the NBA. * Neo-Nazis proclaim victory in German elections * Under Pressure and after both allegations and proof of electoral fraud, the Neo-Nazis concede defeat to the German Working Class Party and the Party of Christian Democrats (A left-wing spinoff of the Original Christian Democratic Union) 2034 * Economic growth is reported in Eurasia. The Socialist system paves way to a Social Democracy. Freedom is also the highest it's been in Russian History. * The U.S. continues to enact economic reforms. It passes China and others to reclaim its status as the world's largest economic superpower. * No new congressmen are elected * The United Kingdom attempts to build a biofuel reserve in the North Sea. It fails due to public funding but is revisited five years later. 2035 * Saudi Arabian forces orchestrate a Coup d'état against the King of Saudi Arabia. The Family goes into exile and a former general becomes the new King. * The German Working Class Party is renamed The Party of German Workers * The last work taking place in the Star Wars Universe, a book by Anthony Rienzo, is Published. *The PGW states that it is not a Neo-Nazi Party and has no affiliation with Neo-Nazi Movements. It also states it has no affiliation of Communism *New York City announces its taking control of Nassau and Suffolk County to supervise the State's Land Preservation Act of 2035. *Los Angelinos fear a Major Earthquake will destroy their city. *The Polar Ice Caps are nearly gone 2036 *New York announces it's plan to combat rising sea levels. * The United States begins to see what's happening in Yugoslavia. Says it regrets not being able to stop the Serbian Government. * Mikhail Zhiborinsky is re-elected for his 3rd Term as President of Eurasia * The United States announces it will tone down its role in foreign affairs. NATO however, will continue to expand and the U.S. will enter conflicts upon request * The British Parliament debates the future of the United Kingdom * Israel announces a joint-defense treaty with Palestine. Reminiscent of the Budapest Memorandum. * The World economy begins to recover as Job growth is visible in five of the world's biggest superpowers * The 48th President is re-elected 2037 * East Turkestan is liberated from PRC Control. * ROC launches a long-planned surprise attack from Manchuria. * North China becomes landlocked. * Taiwan is Liberated from PRC Control * North China is able to fight back but only prolongs the war * Vietnam is officially free from Communist Control * Saudi Arabia begins flaring up activity in India and Pakistan. * The U.S. calls for Peace in Asia 2038 * The United States receives Intel of a potential Saudi Arabian invasion of three nations. Recalls it's ambassador and threatens to sever all ties. * Saudi Arabia accuses the West of "Provocative actions" as more countries follow the U.S. example * Hijacked Israeli fighters attack Cities in Iran. Iran severs ties with Saudi Arabia in response. *Iran and Israel begin a series of negotiations regarding the establishment of formal diplomatic relations *Iran agrees to withdraw from CSTO. Israel decides to remain a NATO member and promises not to attack Iran. 2039 * Saudi Arabia is stripped of funding from 15 Nations from the West * ROC forces begin their campaign to retake the capitol. stalemates in Inner Mongolia prevent such goals from being accomplished * The ROC begins a bombing campaign. The Meeting place of the Chinese Communist Party is attacked. The Air strikes help speed up the War. * Eurasia announces that it will hosts a series of conferences with NATO to help ease Cold War tensions. * New York begins a series of measures to help reduce rising sea level rates * The Polar Ice Caps are gone * The People's Republic of China is a rump state. Only controlling lands surrounding Beijing and a few other areas. * "Save Santa" is created to keep kids believing in Santa. Most Parents begin scrapping the Santa Myth completely. * NORAD is integrated into NATO. The US and Canada discuss further measures for ensuring defense. Political Union may be inevitable 2040s 2040 * The People's Republic of China falls. The nation surrenders and ROC forces claim victory * The Republic of China regains control of the mainland after a fierce 23-year campaign. Celebrations ring throughout the world. * USMC is dissolved, replaced with the North American Trade Alliance * Asia is in peace for the first time in years. * Earth Day Rallies are held worldwide. Peace is the predominant theme of 2040 as is Democracy, Freedom and justice * Mikhail Zhiborinksy has been elected for his 4th Term as President of Eurasia * Stephanie Anderson is elected as America's first female 2041 * The 49th President is inaugurated * Carbon emissions are down 25%, Pollution down 30% * The Peace is Broken: The Saudi Wars Begin. Saudi Arabia is cut off from the world community and much of the Middle East has fallen * Exiled leaders take refuge in several world countries * Hawaiian Crisis: The Island's low-lying areas become submerged. * The NBA goes into severe bankruptcy *Officials in Eurasia report job growth. The Soviet Conspiracy begins as the 4th President of Eurasia is inagurated. 2042 * The United States enters the Saudi Arabian War despite it being too late. * Italy announces its attention to annex Vatican City and give it autonomy. * The Vatican is forced to comply and the Autonomous State of the Vatican is established * An aerial bombing campaign of Mosul forces Saudi Arabia to push its forces back. * St. Petersburg becomes the Capital of Russia * Moscow becomes the Eurasian Capital District * Tanks in Germany spark fears of a Cold War confrontation as Russia tries to push its sphere of influence in Europe. 2043 * Saudi Arabia Surrenders Mosul, Kurdish Forces Proclaim Victory * Treaty of Ohio recognizes the Saudi Arabian Empire Category:Scenario: The Pearl World